Trouble Twins
by theembarrassingone
Summary: Two new twin students appear at Seigaku. You have to read the story to discover the rest! This is my first fic so pleeeeeaaaaaaase take it easy on me. Updated!
1. The Twins

Summary: Two new twin students appear at Seigaku. You have to read the story to discover the rest!!! This is my first fic so pleeeeeaaaaaaase take it easy on me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis but I DO own Gabraille and Rokella. **

The two twins looked up at the school. They glanced at the sign; Seishun Gakun Junior High was written across the top. The two of them looked at each other. They sighed and walked through the gates to get their schedules and prepare for their first day of school.

Chapter 1: The Twins

**Normal PoV**

"Everyone gather round" the Substitute Captain Oishi called at the beginning of afternoon practice.

The team lined up and Oishi smiled out at the crowd. "Today we're going to have a new member, he's still deciding on what club to join and he though he would try out the tennis club."

The tennis team all looked at the boy who had just walked in. The boy had blond hair down to his mid neck. His skin was tan and very attractive. He was wearing white tennis shorts, a red tennis shirt and a white and red and white baseball cap.

What was really noticeable was his eyes which were pure blue and very big. But despite their size the two eyes held no emotion whatsoever. His eyes seemed completely empty.

Oishi smiled at the boy, "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself." He said.

"Like what?" The boy said emotionlessly.

Oishi frowned, "Like your name, where you're from, and your class."

"Sibere Gabraille, Germany, freshman." He said simply, pulling his hat down in greeting.

Oishi sweat dropped, "I see," _great another Echizen_ he thought. "Okay everyone try your best today." He said smiling at the club. "Freshman run 20 laps around the courts."

All the freshman (except Gabraille) moaned.

**Gabraille PoV.**

It was the end of practice and I was waiting for my sister outside locker room.

"Hey Sibere-san" I turned to see the kid with the weird haircut running over to me with the rest of the regulars. I can't remember his name. "Are you going to join the tennis club?"

"I don't know." I said simply.

"Oi? What's that?" A boy with red hair and a bandage on his nose asked pointed to my the skateboard I was holding.

"It's a skateboard." I said.

"Why don't you think you're going to join the tennis club?" asked a creepy guy who was always smiling.

"Because I don't want to." I said bluntly.

"Niiiiiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaan!!!!" a voice screamed. I sighed; here she comes.

I listened to sound of wheels getting closer and turned around as my sister neared. She skated over quickly. She jumped and slid across a bench, flying through the air. I sighed again; she's such a show off.

"So are you gonna join!?" She asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Don't think so." I said, trying to keep my face emotionless with the regulars still looking on.

She sighed, "me neither, the girls team sucks."

"The freshmen don't get to do anything on the boys team" I said.

Oishi coughed to receive our attention, "Ummm, we are still here you know."

My sister looked at them, "Ohh!" she squealed, "You must be the regulars! The girls team was spending the whole time talking about you guys opposed to practicing, if I were anyone else I would have though you were gods!"

Momo looked at the girl and blushed, she was cute. The girl was nearly identical to Gabraille. Even her hair was the same length. But her body was far more lean and flexible because she was a girl. "My name is Momoshiro but you can call me Momo-chan."

"Pleasure to meet you Momochan-senpai" she said smiling, "my name is Sibere Rokella, but you can call me Roki-chan. I'm Mr. No Emotions twin sister!"

The rest of the regulars went into an introduction.

"I'm Kikimaru Eiji."

"Inui."

"Oishi."

"Fuji."

"Takashi."

"Fshuuuu, Kaido."

"Oi, where's Ochibi?" Eiji asked.

The regulars all looked around but Echizen was nowhere to be seen.

"Good to meet you" she said still smiling, "Oi, Gabi-chan, we're not gonna get any food if we don't get to the house soon."

"Yes," I said, "Lets go."

The two of them jumped onto their skateboards and sped off down the road. The regulars looked after them and all of them were thinking the same thing.

_I want to see them play tennis. _

* * *

**Well that's done and editied**

**pleeeeaaaaase review!**

**pretty please with cherries on top!**

**-Konahagrl432**


	2. A New Sadist in Town

**Konichiwa, I'm back!**

**Time to give a second chapter a try.**

**Ok, here's the disclaimer!**

**So, does anyone want to give it a try!?**

**Eiji: Oooh! Oooh! ME! ME!**

**Konahagrl432: Anyone else?**

**Eiji: ME! ME! PLEEAASE!!!**

**Konahagrl432: Fine, take it away.**

**Eiji: Konahagrl432 does not own Prince of Tennis!**

**Rokella: Nut she does own us.**

**Gabraille: Unfortunately.**

**Konahagrl432: Now on with the story!**

Chapter 2: A New Sadist in Town

**Normal PoV**

RING RING.

Rokella turned over and tried to ignore the alarm clock.

She quickly discovered that ignoring the alarm clock was easy, it was the five other girls in the room that she had to worry about.

"Time for school!!!" Little Mikoto screamed.

Rokella rolled over and moaned. Attempting to ignore her foster siblings. She felt her blankets getting yanked from her bed.

"Get up sleepy head." Mai ordered.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up." Rokella murmered, forcing herself out of bed.

Unlike her brother, Rokella was always extremely cheerful, unless it was morning. Rokella absolutely HATED mornings.

She yawned as she changed into her uniform. She walked downstairs, stretching with her arms behind her head.

CRASH

"Itai." She murmered rubbing her arm where she had hit the wall.

She heard a chuckle, "Ohayo loser."

"Ohayo Mr. No Emotions." She said to her brother.

He glared at her, "shut up sleepyhead." He returned.

She grinned, "touché"

Rokella sat down at the table. There were ten children besides her and her brother in the kitchen. There are five girls and five boys all varying in age. If you add the twins you have twelve children living in the house. Kimiko and Akira, the foster parents of the twelve children made fourteen people living in the average sized house. It always felt crowded at home.

The twins were foster children. They lived with their parents in Germany until they turned eight. After a horrible car accident the two kids moved to Japan to live with their uncle. But their uncle was a cruel drunk who constantly abused the twins.

But the two of them were in foster care now and their past was forgotten. The only existing evidence of their abuse was the fear of close contact.

Both siblings will forever fear the touch of others.

Many of the kids in the foster family go to different schools. Some go to elementary schools and some are in high school. Some of the kids even went to different middle schools. Only their older sister Mai and brother Kenta go to Seigaku. The two of them are in their third year.

"Come on, let's move it slow pokes!" Kenta yelled to the twins.

"Hai!" they sang in unison.

"Hey nii-san!" Rokella shouted to Gabraille, "let's bring our tennis stuff and we can hit at the park after school."

"Sure, why not?" Replied her twin.

Rokella's PoV

"Hey Gabraille wait up!" I yelled as I skated after my brother on the way to school, biting into an apple as I moved.

I stumble a bit. I'm not very good at multi-tasking.

"No!" he yelled back.

_Meanie._

I pushed off the floor, trying to pick up speed. Turns out I picked up to much speed. A bike pulled in front of me.

I couldn't stop.

CRASH! I ran straight into the bike and found myself looking at a familiar face. I jumped away, flinching from the close contact.

"Oi! You ok Roki-chan?"

"Oh, Momochan-senpai, good to see you again" I said, "oh, who's that?" I said pointing to a boy who was standing up next to Momo.

"Oh yeah, you don't know Echizen, this is the amazing freshman regular. Echizen, this is Roki-chan, a new student here."

My eyebrows flew up, "a regular eh? Where were you when the other were introducing themselves?"

"Getting juice." Echizen said emotionlessly.

I chuckled, he reminded me of a certain twin brother.

"What kind?" I asked.

The boy raised his eyebrows, "why do you care?"

"Rokella! Are you ok?" Gabraille asked, skating over, "I looked back and you weren't there."

"I'm fine," I said, brushing dirt off my uniform.

A bell rang in the distance, "Kuso!' I shouted and leaped onto my skateboard.

The four of us raced off to school as fast as we could, but we were still late for class.

I think I slept through most of my classes. Especially English, I already speak English fluently. In Germany you have to know Enlgish by third grade. I have more trouble with my Japanese. I call my brother nii-san for practice but I'm still really shakey with the language.

I officially hate Japanese history. I know absolutely nothing about it since I spent most of my life in Germany. It's like trying to learn to read in fifth grade when everyone else already knows how. I kind of fell left behind.

Classes couldn't end sooner. Nii-san and I quickly ran out of the building and started to skate to the park. But someone stopped us when we got to tennis courts.

"Oh, so it looks like the German brat chickened out," a cruel voice said from behind us.

We stopped an turned around. A boy stood there with longish brown hair and brown eyes.

"Chickened out of what?" Nii-san said with a monotonous voice. I rolled mental eyes at the emotionless tone in his voice. He only gets like this when we're around other people and frankly I doubt I'm the only one freaked out by it.

"The tennis club of course. What was it too much work for the little angel?"

What a bastard.

"It didn't interest me." Gabraille said bluntly.

"Is that so? I bet you can't even play tennis." He said evilly.

I almost couldn't hold my chuckle at that. He's going to feel really stupid sooner or later.

"Whatever you say." Gabraille answered.

"Why you little!" The boy said, lifting my brother up by the collar.

I froze. Gabraille paled and looked as if he wanted to run away. I felt anger boil in my stomach. No one touched my brother.

I walked forward and pushed the boy to the floor as hard as I could. Gabraille fell. I wanted to punch that boy in the jaw, but I didn't.

Violence tends not to solve any problems. Craft does.

I forced myself to smile.

"Get ready to play, I'm going to change."

**Normal PoV**

Rokella changed into white tennis shorts and a blue tee shirt. She was extremely relieved to change out of that stupid uniform. She hates skirts.

For the final touch she but her blue and white baseball hat on her head and twisted it to the side.

It was time to beat that boy.

She walked out of the girl's locker room and onto the tennis court.

Rokella stood across from the boy and smiled, "ready to lose?"

"Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you, _girl"_

Rokella's eyes narrowed at the enunciation on the word _girl._

From the sidelines Gabraille chuckled. His sister has always been an extreme feminist.

"What's so funny?" a voice asked from behind him.

Gabraille glanced over his shoulder and saw that all the regulars were watching the match.

"That boy is going to wish he was never born." Gabraille said with a smirk, struggling to keep his voice toneless.

Fuji look a the blond haired freshman, "you don't say?" He turned and concentrated on the game.

On the court Rokella smiled sadistically, "smooth or rough?"

"Rough" The boy replied with a scowl.

"That figures" Rokella said, smiling, the racket spun landing on the court with a clatter, "rough."

"My serve."

"I want to face the sun." Rokella said smiling. The regulars' eyebrows shot up.

Arai smirked, "Oh and why is that?"

"Because if you lose with an advantage it will hurt more," Rokella replied, her smile never fading.

Arai scowled.

"Lets play."

**Fuji's PoV**

Roki-chan got into ready position on the other end of court. The girl was looking really professional.

The small freshman had a smile on her face that read trouble for Arai. I just can't wait to watch this match.

**(This is my first match, gomen na sai if it doesn't turn out well)**

Arai threw the ball up and smashed it to the other side of the court. I was surprised at the improvement in his serve.

For some reason Roki-chan let the ball go past.

In fifteen minutes the set was five games to love. I sighed, for all that build-up I had though she would be better.

The girl was playing horribly, I would never had though her to be so bad.

I heard a chuckle from beneath me. I looked down, "What's so funny." I asked.

Gabraille smirked, "I had no idea she was _this _mad. That boy is going to suffer."

"What do you mean? She sucks!" Momo said loudly.

Gabraille glared at him.

"Rokella's not like me. At first impression, you'd think that Rokella is a thousand times nicer. But she's not. At least I beat my opponent right from the beginning, but she allows him to have hope. And then she crushes them. It's really cruel." He smiled, "but I love it."

I looked back to the court; this is going to get interesting.

It's Rokella's turn to serve. She throws the ball up and smashes it down. It flies to the other side of the court and bounces between Arai's legs. He freezes.

She twirled the racket in her hands and smiled, "are you ready to play?"

**Normal PoV**

Rokella flipped through the air and smashed the ball onto the court.

30-0

One more point and she won. She knew the perfect way to finish it.

The regulars were all staring, particularly Eiji. There was now another acrobat at Seigaku, and she was at least as good a Eiji, if not better.

Rokella served.

This time she was sure to make the serve returnable.

Arai hit it to her and she returned it.

Aria lobbed it into the air.

Rokella jumped.

"Oi! She's gonna smash it!" Momo shouted, pointing. Arai ran to the back of the court.

Gabraille shook his head, "no."

Rokella missed the ball and flipped upside down and dropped the ball in front of net.

"Drop shot?!" Eiji gasped.

Arai ran to the front of the court and leaped forwards.

To give him credit he almost managed to reach it.

The ball hit the court and rolled back towards the net.

Everyone stared.

Gabraille smiled, "that's my sister."

Rokella knelt in front of Arai and stared into his eyes.

Her eyes gleamed dangerously, the playful glint gone.

"If you ever touch my brother again, you will wish you'd never been born."

* * *

**I'm done!!!**

**I hope it's ok.**

**I'm still deciding on the pairing though.**

**It will probably be either Roki-Eiji or Roki-Fuji**

**Please tell me your opinion.**

**Arigato!!!**

**-Konahagrl432 **


	3. A Doubles Team

Konichiwa- I'm BACK!!!! 

**Arigato for all your honest reviews.**

**I'll try my best to do better with grammar and all.**

**I hope my twins aren't Mary Sue's.**

**KK here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I wish I did!!!**

* * *

A Doubles Pair

**Gabraille PoV**

I watched as my sister walked off the court.

She was smiling. The stupid girl always smiles.

Why is it that she always smiles? It gets annoying.

"Come on Gabi-chan, lets head to the park."

The park? Oh yeah we had wanted to hit in the public courts. 

"Hn," She smiled.

She knows that "hn" is my universal language for lets get the hell out of here.

We headed off on our skateboards.

"Hey nii-san, do you think we can stop for ice cream on the way?"

I looked at her and smiled, "hn."

The two of us laughed our heads off.

Normal PoV 

The regulars watched as the two skated off in the direction of the park.

"That was… Interesting." Fuji commented.

"She was pretty good." Oishi said smiling, "Inui, is there any rules that say girls can't play on the team."

"There are no specific rules but it's very rare," Inui said, pushing his glasses up on his face.

Ryoma frowned, "that's a stupid idea," he murmured.

"What's that Echizen?" Momo asked threatingly.

"I said I'm going to get some juice."

"Be back in time for practice Echizen or you're going to be running laps all day." Oishi threatened, glancing at the freshman.

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

"Come on Gabi-chan! You call that a hit?!" Rokella yelled as here brother attempted to get the ball past her.

"Like you're any better loser!"

The two of them had been rallying for nearly and hour, and as usual, the ball didn't get past either one of them.

"Hey brats! Get the hell off our courts!" A voice shouted.

Two boys walked over carrying tennis rackets. One had brown hair and one had black hair. Both of them had faces that looked as if he had tasted something extremely sour.

"Since when did they become your courts?" Rokella asked, giving them a nasty glare.

"Since we decided they were. Now move!!!"

Gabraille gave them both a dirty look, "no."

"I'm not sure if you heard me, I said move."

"I heard you." Gabraille said.

"And I said no." Rokella finished.

"We're going to play tennis on these courts and you're going to move."

Rokella smiled sweetly, "If all you want is to play some tennis, why not play us in a doubles match?"

The boys smirked, "Us play you? Are you kidding?"

Rokella's smile broadened, "no, I don't believe I am. Winner takes the courts."

The boys chuckled cruelly, "I would be our pleasure to play you."

Rokella and Gabraille glanced at each other.

_This is going to be fun._

**Rokella PoV**

I looked at Gabraille. He gave me a questioning look.

I knew this match would be an easy win but I usually like to make matches long and drawn out. It's so much fun to watch your opponents panic.

Gabraille on the other hand was more efficient with his matches. He enjoyed to simply destroy his opponents.

I looked at the boys we had just challenged. The two of them seemed very full of themselves. They were both smirking so hard it looked as if there faces would just drop off.

I couldn't help but laugh at this mental picture.

I think I want to see them panic. I was about to open my mouth to tell Gabi when one of the boys walked over.

"Hey how about we have a little fun after we win?" One of the boys said moving deep into my personal bubble.

I felt anger boil up deep inside me. I hate clueless boys.

I pushed past the boy and walked up to Gabi.

"Let's crush them!"

Gabraille PoV 

I smiled.

Rokella was really angry now.

We lined up on the court. I looked at Rokella's back.

Her fingers began to form strange signs.

"_Gently serve, easy return."_

I smiled again, she wanted to make the return.

I hit a light serve. As expected, he returned it.

Hard.

Rokella jumped and volleyed. She knocked the ball down to the other side.

The ball hit right between the two boys and ran into the fence behind them.

They froze.

I smiled.

Time to kick these guys butts.

Normal PoV 

The boys stared at the twins standing one the other side of the court.

The twins smiled smiled.

"Well that was easy." Rokella commented. Resting her racket on her shoulder.

"Hn."

A boy stood behind the fence.

Those two freshman had just beaten seniors at doubles.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Rokella looked up, "yes?"

"What school do you go to?" Hey asked.

"Seigaku." She answered.

The boy turned around and ran. He had to tell his friends.

* * *

**Hmmm. Is this a cliffy?**

**I guess it sort of is.**

**I don't think I really like this chappie.**

**Please give my some advice to improve it.**

**Oh yeah**

**I'm also thinking about some other pairs.**

**What about MomoRoki.**

**If you have other ideas you can tell that too.**

**Thank you for your reviews!!!!**

**I'll update soon.**

**-Konahagrl432**


	4. The Dragonfly

**Here's the next chappie!!!**

**Sorry it took so long!!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Dragonfly

"A doubles team!?" A voice screamed through the courts. Ryoma, Momo, Eiji, Oishi, and Takeshi were standing near the courts after practice. They were all still wearing their tennis uniforms.

"Yes Eiji, a doubles team," Momo sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day, "everyone's talking about it."

"Ya, I heard about that," Takeshi chimed in, "people were talking about it at the restaurant last night. The two of them beat a high school doubles team."

"That's pretty impressive." Oishi said smiling.

"Not really." Ryoma murmured.

"Awww!! I wanna play them now!!" Eiji whined, "don't you Oishi?!"

Oishi blushed, "I guess a little."

"Oh come on you two, I'm starving!" Momo whined, "I wanna eat!!!"

"Ok!!! Let's get some burgers!!" Eiji shouted.

Oishi smiled. His doubles partner has a lot of mood swings.

Takeshi sighed, "Sorry, but I have to help my dad."

Momo smiled, "That's okay Kawamura-senpai. Maybe next time."

"Bye!"

"The burgers are on Kikamaru-senpai, right?" Ryoma asked with an evil smirk.

Momo grinned, "Of course." He swung his arm around Ryoma and the two marched off.

"On me?!" Eiji yelled, "wait!! Momo! Ochibi!"

"This is good!!!" Momo yelled as he stuffed his third burger into his mouth.

"But it was mean of Kikamaru-senpai to make us pay," Ryoma said with a frown.

"Come on!! You two would have cleaned me out!" Eiji whined, crying anime tears, "Oishi, tell them to stop being mean to me!"

Oishi opened his mouth to say something when they heard a familiar voice from a table near them.

"But niiiiii-saan, you promised!!"

The four regulars looked at each other. Oishi stood up and walked over.

"Konichiwa Sibere-sans," Oishi smiled, "How are you?"

"Oishi-senpai! You're right on time. Tell the baka that he has to help me with my new technique." Rokella said angrily.

"Why does he have to help you?" Asked Oishi.

"Because he promised!!!" She whined.

Gabraille glared at her "That was before I had a history essay due tomorrow." He said.

"But you promised!!!" She whined again.

"For the hundredth thousandth time! I can't help you! I'm busy!!!" Gabraille sighed and leaned forward, rubbing his temples.

"Hey! Hey!" Eiji yelled as he ran over, "you two are a doubles team. Right?!?!"

Rokella raised an eyebrow, "yeah…"

Gabraille scowled, "what's it to you?"

"Play us! Play us!" Eiji yelled with a grin, "come on pleeaase!"

"No" Gabraille said, glaring at him.

"Awwwwww!!! Pleeeeeeeaaaaase???!!!" Eiji squealed.

"I don't see why not." Rokella said with a smile.

"I do!" Gabraille growled, "I told you! I have an essay due tomorrow!"

"Oh come on, it'll only take… what? Twenty minutes tops?" She asked, looking at Oishi who shrugged in return.

"No!!!" Gabraille yelled, finally losing his cool.

Rokella and Eiji's eyes welled up, "PLEEEEEEAAAASE!!!???!!!!" They yelled in unison.

"Ok, ok, just shut up already." He turned to Rokella, _"but you will pay me back later."_ He said in English.

"Deal." She said, smiling.

"Yay!! C-mon! C-mon!" Eiji screamed, pulling Rokella out the door.

Gabraille looked at Oishi and sighed. "Lets just go." He walked out the door with a defeated look on his face.

Oishi followed.

Momo looked at Ryoma, "You think they forgot about us?"

"I don't know."

"You want to follow them?"

Ryoma looked from his burger to Momo then back to his burger. He looked up and sighed, "fine."

"Come on let's go."

The two of them ran from the restaurant to find the two doubles teams.

After looking for a court for what seemed like forever, the four tennis players finally found a decent court.

The twins stood across from the golden pair. Rokella was holding the ball.

"Whose going to ref?" she yelled across the court.

"We could self-judge." Oishi yelled from the other side.

"I'll ref!!" Momo panted as he and Ryoma ran up to the court.

He ran to the court. "The doubles match between the Oishi-Kikamaru pair and the Sibere- uh Sibere pair will now begin! Rokella to serve!"

Rokella smiled, "thanks Momochan-senpai!" she yelled.

"Anytime" He yelled back.

Rokella's smile faded and her eyes turned serious. She threw the ball in the air and brought racket down.

Crash!! The ball flew across the court and zipped past Eiji and Oishi.

"Point to Sibere, 15-Love!" Momo yelled.

"Sugoi!!!" Eiji gasped, "what a powerful serve!!!"

"Too much for you senpais?" Rokella asked smugly.

"Mmm! Don't be mean Roki-chan!" Eiji yelled back.

Rokella grinned and threw the ball in the air and slammed it across the court. This time Oishi returned it.

Gabraille hit it back from the net.

Eiji flipped up and returned it.

Gabraille pulled up to return it. His racket missed it and Rokella hit it over his shoulder. It smashed down to the court, flying past the golden pair.

"Point Sibere, 30-Love" Momo yelled.

Ryoma on the sidelines raised his eyebrows. "Hmmm… not bad."

Fifteen Minutes Later…

"Game Sibere-Sibere pair, 4 games to 1"

Both teams were panting and dripping with sweat.

"Come on Oishi, we can do better then this." Eiji panted.

"Hai Eiji. We can." Oishi said, smiling at his partner.

Oishi threw the ball up and served as hard as he could.

Rokella's racket hit the ball and lobbed it.

Oishi's racket dragged across the court. His moon volley swung the ball in the air.

"Nii-san! Dragonfly!!" Rokella yelled.

"You sure!" He yelled back.

"Go" She yelled.

He bent down and she ran forward and leaped off his back. She flipped through the air. The small girl flew towards the ball.

"Wow!" Momo yelled, "She's flying!"

Ryoma shook his head, "mada mada dane."

Suddenly Rokella began to wobble. And then her arms flew out as she tried to maintain balance. Her racket clattered to the ground. Then she hit the ground, shoulder first.

Gabraille ran over, "nee-san, are you ok?"

She stood up carefully, rotating her shoulder gently in her socket. "Yeah, I'm fine." She walked past him, "_lob it again._" She whispered.

Gabraille sighed, "here we go." He murmured. His eyes turned up to the sky, "why me?"

20 Minutes Later…

"Game set and match!!! Kikamaru-Oishi pair!!! 6 games to 4!"

Ryoma shook his head and pulled his cap down, "mada mada dane." He said, sounding disappointed.

Oishi and Eiji walked up to the net. Oishi held out his hand, "good game." He said smiling.

"Yeah!" Eiji yelled, "You two would probably won if you hadn't kept trying to use that technique."

Gabraille glared at them and stared at Oishi's hand, "I know."

Eiji frowned, "that's mean! Are you going to let him be mean to me Roki… chan? What's wrong?"

Rokella's eyes seemed to be far away.

Her twin walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder gently, "Rokella…"

She thrust her hands in her pocket and walked off. Gabraille ran after her.

Later that night…

"Bye senpais!!!" Momo called as he rode of with Ryoma.

"Come on, let's go Eiji." Oishi said as the two headed off down the road.

"What did you think of those two?" Eiji asked his partner.

Oishi shook his head in amazement, "They're amazing as a doubles pair, it's almost as if they know each others movements before they made them." He smiled distantly, "They should have won."

"I know!!" Eiji exclaimed, "It's so annoying! I don't feel satisfied!! I want to play them again!"He cried with annoyance.

"She would just keep using that technique until she mastered it." Said Oishi.

Eiji cried out in exasperation, "I know!! She's worse than Ryoma!"

Oishi raised his eyebrows, "And what would you do in that situation?"

"Probably the same thing." Eiji said with a sigh.

Oishi frowned and looked at him. He didn't like to see Eiji like this, "And Gabraille too." He said, trying to get his mind off Rokella, "His skill is at least at Ryoma's level. Together their skill is doubled. I think we have some competition."

"That's true." Eiji said with a smile, "They're both amazing."

Oishi stopped walking, "This is my stop."

Eiji smiled and waved, "Ok, bye Oishi!!" His eyesseemed slightly distant.

Oishi sighed, "Are you still thinking about Rokella?"

"Yeah. I can't get my mind off her."

"You'd better concentrate Eiji. We have the finals coming up." Oishi said with a nod, "maybe we can play them tomorrow."

Eiji nodded, "Good night Oishi."

"Good night."

At the park two kids were together in a little clearing.

Gabraille looked at his sister. There was a bench in front of her. She ran at the bench and pushed off it, flipping through the air. She wobbled and collapsed to the ground.

He sighed and turned back to the essay he was writing as he layed on the floor. He shined his flashlight on the paper. This was very annoying. He had called their foster parents and told them they would be at a friend's house overnight. He had a feeling this would take a long time.

She ran at the bench again.

Crash!!!

"Itai!" She exclaimed. She rotated her shoulder.

"I'm going to get it!" She said with determination.

Gabraille smiled and looked at his paper, "I know you will nee-san, I know you will."

* * *

**I've been thinking about this chappie for a while.**

**At first I was going to have them win, but I didn't think that worked.**

**Tell if you liked it.**

**Please Review.**

**-Konahagrl432**


End file.
